pokemon_cryo_and_pyrofandomcom-20200214-history
Estella Routes
Route 1: Mountain Pathway This is the 1st Route in the Estella Region. It connects Akarehd City and Aobleu Town. It is rocky and cold and it has new: Gravel, that you can find pokemon in. There are no trainers along this route. After you finish the game, you can access Mt. Mesquite where you can find a legendary Connects: Akarehd City and Aobleu Town Route 2: Boardwalk Pier This route is a long pier that reaches out from the Badsong Swamp to the Aobleu Beaches. There is 3 people you can battle: Youngster Joey (Who has a Ratatta and a Burnado at Level 6 and 4), Lass Alina (Who has a Luvbug at Level 5 and a Gearow at Level 7) and Youngster Manny (with a Gemonth at Level 9). At the end of the pier, you will come to two ways, one leads to the Aobleu Beach and the other way leads to the Boardwalk Pier Unofficial Gym who is lead by a man named Shark and trains dark types Connects: Badsong Swamp with Aobleu Beach Route 3: Forest Path This is a fairly short route that streches from Akarehd City to Kyello Forest. You do not have to battle any trainers unless you want to, there is 2 Lasses, 3 Hikers, 2 Adventurers and 2 Kiddo's plus there are many small patches of grass. Once you complete the route you can go into the Kyellow Forest Connects: Akarehd City and Kyello Forest Route 4: Willow Way This is a fairly long route that twists and turns through winding hills. There are many long patches of tall grass and many trainers too: 3 Youngsters, A Rich Boy, A Lady, 2 Sets of Twins (One male, one female), 3 Rising Stars (2 male and 1 female), a Schoolgirl, a schoolboy, 2 bug catchers and a Picnicker. Though there is alot of trainers, most of them are avoidable. Connects: Kyello Forest and Kyello City Route 5: Dark Path This is a dark city path that is very creepy. It leads from Kyellow City to the Estella Power Plant. There are many trainers along this route. 3 Hex Maniacs, 2 Bikers, 1 Delinquent and 1 Street Thug. The route is so narrow that you have to battle all the trainers. There are mud pits where you can find certain pokemon. Connects: Kyellow City and Estella Power Plant Route 6: Forest Fields A very bright plains route that runs in mazes. It is a popular hangout for teenage kids considering it is well developed on the north end with vending machines, a few stores a skate park and benches. There are many trainers as well but all but 5 are avoidable: 2 Male Boarders, 2 Female Boarders, 4 Teenagers, 2 Pokekids, 4 Highschoolers, 3 Youngsters and 2 Lasses. There is also a small souvenir shop where you can find the strange souvenir (from Geosenge Town) and but it Connects: Kyellow City and Caving Woods Route 7: Silent Way A forest trail that runs through the edge of the Caving Woods. Because of it's quiteness, many small families have chosen to live along the route where you can find their houses. The trainers here are for the most part families who live here, these trainers are: 2 Preschoolers, 1 Adventurer, 2 Pokefans, 1 Aroma Lady, 1 Parasol Lady and 1 lass. Connects: Caving Woods and Muddy Canyon Route 8: Valley Coast A long dangerous rocky cliff that runs on top of the east side of Muddy Canyon. Despite it's dangerousness, it is a popular place for hikers, there is even a hotel on one point of the route. Here, you can buy lots of stuff such as hot coaco for your pokemon. Along this route there are 7 hikers, 2 Adventurers, 4 Backpackers and 2 "Explorer Families" which consist of a family of A Hiker Father, A Backpacker Mother and two children, An Adventurer and a Schoolchild. It is one of the longest routes in the game Connects: Muddy Canyon and Midogreen City Route 9: Pine Path A large cold and misty valley road that connects two mountians, Mt Greenwalker and Pine Peak. There is two ways to get across this route, #1 is going down Mt Greenwalker and down around to Pine Peak and climbing up through the volcano. This way has no trainers but has alot of grass. This is the only way to reach the Midogreen Gym which is inside the volcano area of Pine Peak. The second way to go is walking across the bridge. There are 5 Sky trainers to battle with, but this road doesnt lead you to the gym, instead it leads you to the actual Pine Peak mountian Connects: Midogreen City and Pine Peak/Midogreene Gym Route 10: Riverside Road A small and calm straightforward path that runs alongside a beautiful river called Talves River. There are many young kids whoenjoy battling in the beautiful scenery. It is also a great place for pokemon collectors, because of many grass patches, rivers, lakes and small caves, there is as wide variety of catchable pokemon. There is also a famous building called the Catcher's Tower where you can trade with many NPC trainers. Connects: Midogreen City and Orenjor Town Route 11: Desert Ridge Desert Ridge is a large desert filled with plateaus that runs through central Estella. There are two ways off of it. One is to continue west to Starfom City, but it's only avalible in the post game. The other way is south to Parupan City. It also holds the Parupan Graveyards and a new feature to catch pokemon, you have to wear special shoes and you can find certian pokemon in the cacti Connects: Orenjor Town and Parupan City/Starfom City Route 12: Heated Valley Route 13: Harivas Highway